


Nothing but time

by 1love4ever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1love4ever/pseuds/1love4ever
Summary: AU Lena and Alex. Trying to make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

“So Lena’s going to be here a whole week, huh?”

The smirk in Kara’s voice has Alex rolling her eyes. 

“And she’s officially meeting the kids...”

“Shut up.” Alex groans. 

Lena was best friends with Kara in high school but they lost the closeness when they graduated and went to different colleges. Lena was going through a lot with her family in the first few years of school and they just lost touch. It happens. 

Alex never really paid much attention to Lena seeing how she was four years younger than her and Alex went away to college not long after Lena came into Kara’s life. 

It wasn’t until years later that Alex bumped into Lena again. Alex had been consulting on a investigation in Metropolis when she spotted Lena across the restaurant the lead detective was treating them team to after they wrapped up the case. Alex excused herself from the group to say hello and next thing you know they were meeting for drinks later that night and one thing lead to another. 

Now two years later they still meet up whenever Lena comes to town or on the very rare chance that Alex makes it to Metropolis. 

“So I won’t’ ask if you are nervous.” Kara laughs. “I mean she is meeting the family and all. Does that mean you guys have made it official?” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “I told you it’s not like that.”

Kara straightens up and loses all amusement from her face. Alex just knows this conversation is headed in a direction she’s not prepared for. 

“It’s been two years Alex. Far as I know you haven’t been with anyone else...”

“I have two small kids Kara.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “So? Those small kids haven’t stopped whatever it is you are doing with Lena.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing with Lena.” Alex decides to just be honest. Let it out there.

Alex really never thought that they would still be talking this many months and years later. But over time they’ve just seemed to get closer. It took Alex almost three months to tell Lena that she had adopted two kids a month before they started hooking up. Everything was so knew to Alex that she wanted keep the two things separate. She didn’t see any reason to tell Lena about her kids. Things weren’t suppose to last so long. 

After they started to divulge more about their lives, the closer they’ve become. But still Alex kept her kids separate from her relationship with Lena. Yeah she would mention the kids whenever they talked or saw each other but Alex never brought them around and Lena never asked to meet them in person. They’ve talked to Lena on FaceTime but that’s as close as the two worlds have come to colliding until now. It actually wasn’t until a few months ago that Alex found out that Lena actually really cared to know about her family. 

“LENA calm down!” Alex whisper shouts into the phone. Trying to calm down the pissed off woman on the other end of the phone. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Alex?!”

“Tell you what?” Alex is truly confused. 

“About Olivia’s accident.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

A week ago Olivia, Alex seven year old, had an bad accident on the playground at school. She fell and hit her head and had to get stitches. Alex was hysterical with worry. 

“So...why didn’t you call me Alex? I had to hear it from Kara. Almost what? A week later.”

Alex shrugs even though Lena can’t see her. “I didn’t think you cared?”

“Well I do.” Lena doesn’t hesitate to say before hanging up the phone. 

 

That had been a big turning point in their relationship. Alex’s not sure what exactly is happening between them but she knows something is different. 

Kara sees the conflicting emotions playing out on her sisters face and decides to ease up on her. Alex is a big girl. She can figure it out on her own or come to Kara when she wants to talk. 

“Maybe this visit will help clear up some of the confusion.” Kara stands and pulls the brunette into a hug. “Love you. See you tomorrow for dinner.”

-///-

Lena Luther doesn’t usually find herself getting nervous. She’s a young, successful CEO of a major company. But at this moment she will admit to having butterflies taking resident in her stomach. She’s been standing outside of Alex apartment door for the past five minutes. She’s never been here while Olivia and Logan have been home. She finds herself both nervous and excited. 

Lena knocks on the door before she can talk herself out of it. 

“Who is it?!” A little voice calls through the door. “Mommy someone’s at the door! Can I open it!” 

Lena lets out a laugh as the door open while the little girl is yelling the question. Lena meets the wide brown eyes of the girl. 

“Hi!” The little girl bounces on her feet. 

Before Lena can respond, she hears a crash and little feet rushing through the apartment. She spots the three year old racing towards her with a big goofy grin on his face and no pants on. Alex a few steps behind him. 

“Logan!”

But Alex is too late. The little body is crashing into Lena’s legs. 

“Hi!”

Lena can’t do anything but grin and bend down to be eye level with the children. 

“Hey guys!”


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

“Danvers.” Alex barks into her phone.

“Is this a bad time Detective?” Lena’s voice greets Alex on the other end. 

“Lena. Hey?” Alex stops walking and ducks off into an unoccupied office. This is the first time since they hooked up that either one of them have contacted the other. That was almost two months ago. She’s curious as to why Lena is calling. 

“I just wanted to know your plans for the weekend. I come into town for a business meeting Friday. I was thinking we could grab dinner and then have dessert after.” There is no mistaking the intentions in this call. 

“Oh.” Lena’s confidence has thrown Alex for a loop. She didn’t know that a repeat performance was an option. “This weekend?” Alex tries to gather herself. 

“Mmhmm. I’ll be available Saturday night. I’m staying at The Regal.” 

“Saturday it is then Luther.”

True to her word, a Benz pulls up at seven on the dot at the restaurant Lena said to meet at. They enjoy a meal before Lena invites Alex back to her room. 

“So...” Alex wonders when did she start to become so awkward. “This was fun.” She says as she shrugs on her jacket. It’s five in the morning and she really needs to get home. 

Lena only hums as she continues to watch Alex gather her belongings. 

“I have another business meeting in a few weeks.” Lena says as she follows Alex to the door to the hotel. 

“Okay.” Alex says catching on. So this is going to be a thing. “I need a little heads up though next time. You know, Detective in all.” Alex gestures to herself. “I might have to move some stuff around. A little warning would help.”

“Fine.” Lena nod once’s. 

“Good.” Alex grins. “I’m glad we could come to an understanding.” 

 

—//—

“Hey.” Lena leans against the kitchen sink as Alex washes dishes from their lunch. 

This is the first time they’ve been alone since Lena had gotten here four hours ago. The kids have been demanding their attention. Olivia has literally followed Lena from room to room. She’s only able to slip away now because some kids tv show has distracted the little girl and Logan is down for a nap. 

“Hi.” Alex rinses the bowl in her hand and puts in the rack before giving Lena her full attention. “How are you?”

Lena knows that what Alex really wants to know is how she’s dealing with meeting the kids. 

“They’re wonderful Alex.” Lena grins. 

Lena has seen and spoken with the kids over the phone but a three minute phone call is a lot different than a three hour in person visit. She’s really getting to experience all the kids energy and personalities. 

“Yeah?” Alex sighs. “Not too much for you?” 

Lena just shakes her head. “I’m fine, Alex.” She bits her lower lip. “I’m more worried about dinner tomorrow.” 

Alex frowns. “Why? You already know my mom and sister.” 

“Yes, but that was when I was just Kara’s best friend. Now I’m....we...you know?” Lena gets caught up in her words. “This is just different Alex.”

“I know.” Alex decides to ignore Lena’s blubber. She doesn’t now how to defined what is or is not happening between them either. No need to bring on that conversation while they are having a good day. “But you’ll be fine.” 

Alex pulls Lena closer by the hand before wrapping her arms around her waist. “I’m glad you are here.”

Lena wraps her arms around Alex and they stay hugged up for a few minutes. 

“Lena!” 

Lena almost jumps ten feet in the air when Olivia’s voice breaks into their moment. 

“Olivia, what did I tell you about using your indoor voice!” Alex scolds while pulling away from Lena. She hopes Logan doesn’t wake up. 

Lena rolls her eyes, gives Alex a kiss on the cheek and heads for the door. “Do as I say, not as I do, huh?” Lena throws over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. Alex flashes Lena the middle finger before she completely disappears into the other room. 

“Mommy!” The little cries she was trying to avoid calls out. 

“Well at least the kitchen is clean.” Alex sighs before going to get her son. 

\--///—

“So that wasn’t bad, was it?” Alex follows Lena into her hotel room. 

Lena and Alex made sure Lena still got herself a room at The Regal. Alex doesn’t want to confuse the kids and she also wanted to make sure Lena had somewhere to go if she got uncomfortable. 

Lena hums but doesn’t comment.

“Lena.” She hears the aggravation in Alex voice. Alex has voiced more than once that she hates when Lena just hums and doesn’t verbally acknowledge her. 

“What have you been telling your mother about us?” 

“What?” Alex frowns. “I haven’t told her anything. I didn’t know there was anything to tell.” Alex throws her hands up in frustration. 

Lena just stares. She wasn’t trying to turn this into an argument. She was just wondering why Eliza was pressing her so hard. 

Flashback 

“Enjoying yourself, Lena?” Lena looks up to see Eliza, Alex’s mother, has joined her in the living room. Alex, Kara and the kids are in the kitchen helping themselves to a second plate of ice cream and cake. 

“Dinner was absolutely delicious, Eliza. It’s been a while since I had a truly homemade meal.” Lena sincerely compliments. “Thank you for having me. I know it was short notice.”

Lena didn’t plan on being in town for Alex’s birthday. It was a last minute decision, shocking not only Alex but herself as well. 

“We are more than happy to have you.” Eliza smiles and pats her arm. “Alex was excited that you changed your mind. And it seems the kids are really taken by you.”

Eliza had observed all day how Lena had interacted with the children. Both children seeking her attention and Lena being mindful and willfully giving it to them. She also watched how Lena and Alex would share secret smiles and touches. It seemed as if Lena had always been with the little family. 

“They are adorable.” Lena can’t help the smile that takes over her face. 

“I must admit. I didn’t think you would be so good with them. Or children in general. Just never pegged you as the kid loving kind.” Eliza boldly admits. “Maybe it’s just because they are Alex’s?”

Lena raises an eyebrow. She can not believe how bold Eliza is being with her comments. 

“Maybe.” Lena says as minutes go by. She thinks Eliza is going to let it go but nope. 

“You all look good together.” Eliza squeezes her arm and stands. “You fit right in.” 

“Lena!” 

Lena snaps out of her flashback. “What?” 

“What did my mom say?”

Lena shakes her head. “What did you say when you told your mom that I’d be joining the dinner?” She inquires while ignore Alex’s question.

Alex shrugs. “I just asked if it would be okay if you came.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “And?”

“Um...she asked if I was talking about The Lena Luther. Kara’s Lena. I said yeah.” Alex fidgets. “I told her we have been spending time together...here and there. That’s it.”

“You told your mom we have been sleeping together?!” 

“What, no!” Alex frowns. “I mean, if that’s what she took out of that, than oh well. I’m a grown ass woman, Lena. I’m sure my mom knows I have sex. For fuck sakes I was almost married.” 

“Mmm...”

“Don’t do that!”

Lena rolls her eyes and heads toward the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?”A confused Alex wonders. She thought they were in the middle of a conversation. 

“To change.”

“Should I go?”

“No.” Lena turns around to address Alex. “I’ll only be a minute. Take a seat on the bed.”

Ten minutes later Lena comes out of the bathroom dressed in lingerie.

Lena has a ribbon that says “Happy Birthday Alex’ draped across her barely covered body. 

“Oh.” Lena laughs out loud at the surprised look on Alex’s face. “I thought we were fighting?” The confused face appears again but Alex doesn’t take her eyes off of Lena’s practically naked body. 

“Shut up Alex and come unwrap your gift.”


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback 

Lena nurses a glass of wine as she gazes around the room. But as hard as she tries, her eyes keep finding themself glued to the beautifully lady in a elegant black and white dress. 

“Staring again, I see.” 

Lena almost drops her drink at the sudden sound of a voice next to her. 

“Hush.” Lena collects herself and makes sure to look in a different direction. 

Sam laughs next to her. “It’s okay. Your girl is definitely a hit at this party.”

Lena rolls her eyes and finally stops pretending to be interested in the rest of the room. She turns to give Sam, her best friend and CFO, her full attention. 

“She is not my girl. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Hmmmm I don’t know. Eight months tell a different story.” Sam brings up how long Lena and Alex have been sleeping/seeing each other. 

“I’m not talking about that here.” Lena says glance back around at all the dancing and mingling bodies that fill the room. 

They are at a party she decided to have after they got their numbers back for the business quarter. Just before the new quarter, they released a line of new products that had been in the making for at least a year. This past quarter had to be amazing in order to prove that the product line was worth all the time, energy and money that Lena had invested in it. Also to prove to Lillian, her mother, that Lena was the right person for the CEO position. Not just because it’s a family company, but because she is a brilliant business woman, hard worker and very capable of the job. This was only her first major product launch since she’s had the CEO title and all she wanted was for everything to go right. 

And it did. 

So far the products are selling and this has been one of L-corps most profitable years and quarters. 

After leaving the meeting, Lena locked herself into her office and called Alex. Over the eight months since they’ve reconnected, they have been texting and calling each other here and there. Lena finds that not only is she attracted to Alex physically but that Alex is a great listener. Lena kind of feels like it’s easier to talk to Alex sometimes instead of Sam. Maybe it’s because Alex’s not apart of her every day life like Sam is. 

So she locked herself in the office and ranted to Alex about how relieved she felt after they crunched the numbers and how much praise she had gotten during the meeting. A day later, after going back and forth with herself, Lena decided to call Alex and invite her to the party. Offering to pay for a plane ticket and hotel if Alex wasn’t comfortable staying with her. Of course Alex couldn’t accept right away because of the kids that Lena, in her excitement, had forgotten Alex has and the short notice. But Alex was able to work it out and here they are. 

 

“Well...I’m glad she’s here. She’s gotten you to lighten up and have some fun.” Sam finds Alex across the room and smirks. “Have I told you how great I think she is. And...” Sam bites her lower lip. “wonderful to look at.” 

“Don’t get any ideas.”Lena glares. Lena’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or what but Sam has mentioned on more than one occasion, how attractive Alex is. If Sam is developing a crush, Lena prefers she keeps it and her hands to herself. She knows Alex isn’t hers but still. No. 

Sam rolls her eyes. “Shut up and go save her from Max and all of his awful cologne.”

Lena does as Sam suggest and rushes across the room to steal Alex away. They spend the rest of the night conversing with other business folk and Lena’s staff. 

When they get back to Lena’s, Alex only has enough energy to slide out of her dress and into Lena’s bed. 

“That was fun.” Alex mumbles into the pillow. 

“Mmm...it was.” Lena picks up Alex dress and heels and make her way to the walk in closet. She properly puts away Alex’s belongings before undressing herself. She comes back out in nothing but her bra in panties to find Alex sitting up in bed, scrolling through her phone. “Everything okay?”

Alex looks up with a lazy smile and nods before sitting the phone down on the nightstand. “Come here.”

Lena grins and straddles Alex’s lap. 

“What’s up?”

Alex puts her hands on Lena’s waist and squeeze. They hadn’t really had any alone time since Alex arrived this morning. Lena had been on calls and in meetings all day to make sure everything was ready for the party. Alex had came over and slept after they had lunch with Sam. Which was their first time meeting. Of course they knew about the other but this is the first time Alex has been back to Metropolis since they’ve met back up. 

“The party was great, Luthor.”

“I aim to please, Danvers.”

Alex raises an eyebrow and Lena answer with a kiss. 

End of flashback 

Lena startles when Alex places a glass of wine in front of her. It’s her last night in National City for Alex’s birthday and they are out at a bar. They are a little early to meet Alex’s friends. Lena had wanted to be at least a glass of wine in before she sees Lucy again. They ran into each other one other time when Lena was in town and had picked up Alex from work. Lucy was on her way somewhere so they only exchanged a few polite words before she was gone. 

Lucy is Alex’s best friend. Lena remembers her from when they were teenagers but they never really known each other. Tonight is Lena’s first night meeting and socializing with Alex’s friends. On her previous visits, they had spent most of their time at movies, private dinners and in a hotel room. 

This is part of the change that’s happening between them. Alex meeting Sam a year ago wasn’t that big of a deal because she’s basically Lena’s only friend. Lena meeting Alex’s kids and friends is a whole other story. It means they are leaving their little bubble and starting to merge. Eventually they will have to talk about what’s happening between them. 

“Relax.” Alex throws her arm around her shoulder. Something else that’s new. They are usually not so physical with each other out in public but this week has been different. 

They’ve hugged, held hands and shared little touches of affection all week. They only had sex the night and morning after Alex birthday. The rest of the week has been with them hanging out and going out to do stuff with the kids. Lena kind of wanted their last night to just be spent together but Alex had already made plans with her friends to go out. So that’s what they are doing. 

“I’m fine.” 

“That you are.” A tall man approaches their table with a pitcher of beer and a smile. 

“Watch it, James.” Alex grins as she gets up to hug James. 

“James being a flirt again?” Lucy walks up next. Exchanging hugs with Alex before looking at Lena. “What’s up, Luthor?” 

“Hey.” Lena greets them both with a smile. 

“James this is Lena.” Alex drops back down into her chair. 

“How are you enjoying the city, Lena?” James inquires as he pours the other ladies a glass of beer. 

“It’s wonderful. I’m here every so often on business, so I’ve found a few places that I enjoy visiting when I’m in town.”

“Man she’s addicted to Teds chicken place on Main.” Alex adds. “We’ve had it three times already within the last four days.”

Lena just shrugs and wonders how much James and Alex’s other friends know about her. How did Alex explain her presence tonight.

Within the next thirty minutes Kara, Winn and J’onn show up and more alcohol is distributed. 

“Hey,” Alex slides a hand on her thigh and squeezes. “I’m going to go shoot some pool with the guys. You want me to get you another glass?” Alex nods toward the half empty cup. Lena shakes her head. “You okay?” Alex is checking to see if she’s fine being left alone with Kara and more importantly Lucy. 

“I’m fine, Alex.” Alex stares at her for another minute before giving her thigh another squeeze and leaving. 

“Aww that was cute.” Lucy says as soon as Alex is out of hearing range. 

“Mmmm.”Lena takes a sip of her wine. 

“So i talked to Olivia earlier.” Lucy continues. “She couldn’t shut up about you. Just like her mom.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “What are you getting at, Lane?”

“Guys?” Kara shifts uncomfortable. 

“Chill, Kara.” Lucy shakes her head. “I’m just saying it’s nice to see you guys getting along. I know Alex was worried about it.”

“You need to be worried about her finding out you are telling all of her business.” Kara adds. 

Lucy just rolls her eyes and picks up the pitcher. “I’m going for another round and I’m getting you another glass. Time to join the celebration, Luthor. We don’t bite.”  
Lucy grins and walks away. 

“You can relax, Lena. Everyone here likes you.” Kara smiles at her. 

After that Lena loosens up. She enjoys her glasses of wine. Alex and the guys eventually come back to the table and it’s nothing but laughter and drinking. 

“Come on, one more game?” Winn pleads with Alex. “You have to give me a chance to redeem myself before the nights up.”

Alex sighs but gets up anyway. “Winn, it’s not going to happen.” Lena hear Alex say as she follows Winn toward the pool table. 

Lena excuses herself to the restroom. When she comes out she starts to make her way over to the pool table to show Alex some support in her game. Lena is only a few tables away when she spots the back of Alex’s head. The new short hair cut making her standout. She’s talking to someone but Lena can’t see who. She gets only a table away when the person pulls Alex into a hug and she finally sees who Alex is talking to. 

Maggie.


	4. Chapter 4

Awkward. 

That’s the word Alex would use to explain how she’s feeling right now. 

Not because Maggie has shown up to the bar. Alex knew running into Maggie was a 50/50 chance. This bar is one they both use to frequent before and after they got together. So she knew it was a possibility, but hoped that it didn’t happen. But luck wasn’t on her side and now she’s standing in between her ex fiancé and...well Lena. 

And what’s making it worse is that it’s only awkward because Alex is making it awkward. The alcohol is flowing through her and her mind is all over the place. Maggie doesn’t know about Lena. They haven’t talked much over the last two years and when they did, Alex didn’t see the point of bring up her situationship. Lena on the other hand looks cool as a cucumber. Which is why Alex doesn’t know what to do with herself. 

Lena has limited knowledge about Maggie as well. Of course Lena has social media accounts so knew when Alex and Maggie were together and she also knew about the break up. But Lena and Alex never talked much about any of their ex’s. They’ve kept everything simple: Are you clean? Have you been with anyone else recently? Do you want to make this exclusive? 

Simple. 

Maggie only came up once when Alex had mentioned having to work a case with Maggie. Alex gave little information and Lena had asked fewer questions. She just stayed quiet and gave the same face she’s giving now. The one that annoys Alex. It annoys her because she can not get a good read on Lena. She doesn’t know if she’s mad, annoyed, upset...hell does she even care at all? Not being able to read Lena has made Alex awkward. She’s introduced them and that’s it. Now they are standing here. Like...should Alex put her arm around Lena? Does Lena want her to? Alex doesn’t know!

“Hey, Mags!” Winn breaks up the thirty seconds of awkward silence. He comes around the pool table to give Maggie a quick hug. “Look,” Winn points at the pool table. “can you believe I’m actually beating Alex?!” 

Between Winn’s child like excitement and Alex’s pout, the tension breaks. 

“Don’t get too excited! I’m just playing around with you. Give me a minute and you’ll be back to your loser self in no time.”

Maggie shakes her head. “Calm down Winn. You may be able to take her if you stay focused.”

“Never!” Alex growls and then frowns when Lena chuckles. Lena knows how competitive Alex can get. “Babe, you’re pose to be on my side.” Alex let the pet name slip without thought. 

Lena raises an eyebrow but smiles anyway. “Always.”

“Anyway...” Maggie looks over her shoulder to the group she came in with before turning back to Winn and Alex. “I just wanted to say hi and wish you a happy birthday.” And then Maggie sets her eyes on Lena, a smile on her face. “And it was nice meeting you, Lena.”

“You as well.” Lena smiles and watch Maggie walk away before turning back to her drinking companions. 

Winn is busy lining up his next shot and Alex is busy staring Lena down. 

“What?” Lena moves closer. “Do you want another beer?”

“Do I...what?” Alex tries to get her thoughts together. Should she go along with Lena and act like this encounter didn’t even happen or should she push the situation. 

“Relax Alex.” Lena rolls her eyes. “I’m going to get you another beer.” And then Alex is left still confused as Lena walks off towards the bar.

—//—

“Mommy.” The little voice tries to pull Alex from her sleep. “Mommy. Mom.” Alex hears a huff and a foot stomp before she’s being poked in the cheek. “Mommy!! Get up!!”

Alex eyes fly open to be greeted by Olivia’s big smile right in her face. 

“What do you want little girl?” Alex groans and rolls over on the couch. Couch? Alex wonders why she’s on the couch. 

“Lena said to wake you for breakfast.” 

“Tell her I’m not hungry.” Alex sighs and rolls back over. Her head is pounding and she’s just tired. 

“But you said breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Olivia pokes her again. “Lena said you have to eat with us.”

“I’ll eat later, Olivia. Go help Lena with your brother.” 

Olivia sighs before giving up and running off toward the kitchen. “Lena!! Mommy won’t get up!” 

Alex only gets to close her eyes for a few minutes before she’s being poked again. “Olivia.” She groans out. 

“Not Olivia.” Alex hear before she feels Lena sit down next to her hip. 

“I made you coffee.” Fingers start to run through Alex’s hair. “And pancakes.” She groans again. Alex loves pancakes but she doesn’t think she can make it to the kitchen. 

“Bring em here.” She mumbles into the couch cushion. 

Lena chuckles before pulling on Alex shoulder until she turns over to face her. 

“Come have breakfast with us.”

And it’s that sentence that has Alex stumbling into the kitchen. 

This week has been so perfect. Lena has been so perfect. 

Alex didn’t know how this week would go with Lena being in town. Being in town and spending so much time with Alex’s family and friends. 

Lena is such a reserved person that Alex had no clue how she would fair with the kids. It’s one thing to know about the kids and see and speak with them every now and then on FaceTime. But it’s completely different when you are physically in their presence 90% of the time. When you have to deal with a sleepy Logan or a whinny Olivia. But Lena has handle it without any hiccups. And the Maggie situation. 

Alex knows eventually they have to talk about it. But the way Lena played everything so cool and allowed Alex to just enjoy her night...that’s amazing. Most girls...even Alex, probably would have wanted to analyze the whole interaction right then and there. But Lena just let it be. They finished their night with her friends and when Alex drunkly declared wanting to be home with her kids and not away at a hotel, Lena didn’t argue, she just told their driver Alex’s address. Alex crashed on the couch before she could even peek in on the kids. 

And now they are having breakfast before Lena has to go.

“This is soooo good, Lee!” Olivia compliments with a mouth full of eggs. 

“Good.” Logan echoes while slamming his spoon repeatedly on the table.

“Yeah, it’s great, Lena.” Alex says as she reaches over to take the spoon away from Logan. Her head pounding. 

“Noooo!” Logan moves his hand away. 

“Stop using it as a drum stick then.” Alex says sternly. 

“Thank you guys.” Lena blushes.

Alex grins and thinks about the first time Lena cooked for her. 

Flashback

Alex awakes when her alarm goes off. It’s five in the morning and she always tries to make it home to drop the kids off to school and daycare. Especially if work or something has kept her away from them the night before. 

Currently she’s in Lena’s hotel room. Lena came in a few days ago and they just got together last night. They had dinner together before coming back to the room to engage in some adult activities. As usual Alex made sure to set her alarm before passing out. But this time she wakes up alone. 

Alex sits up in bed and surveys the room. Their clothes are still thrown around the room and Lena’s cell phone is laying on the nightstand. So Alex knows Lena is still in the hotel suite. 

Alex groans and slowly gets her clothes on. Usually she would shower before leaving but she wasn’t able to get her usual baby sitter on such short notice so she dropped the kids off with Kara. Not taking a shower gives her more time for the drive. She’ll shower after dropping the kids off. 

“Morning.” Lena smiles from the little table the hotel provides. Sitting in front of her is two cups of coffee and a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon. 

“What’s this?” Alex moves further into the room.

“Breakfast.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “I didn’t know the kitchen was open this early in the morning.” Alex totally would have been taking advantage of room service if she knew.

“They’re not open. I made it.” And a blush appears on Lena’s face. Alex finds it to be the cutest thing ever. Lena is hard to make blush. 

“You made breakfast?” Alex eyes the food. 

“Are you going to continue wasting time or are you going to eat before you go pick up the kids?” Lena picks up her coffee and takes a sip.

Alex silently walks over to the little sink, washes her hands and takes a seat across from Lena. 

Alex moans at the first few bites. She really is surprised that not only had Lena cooked for her, but the fact Lena knows how to cook at all. They’ve always eaten out. Even when they stay the night at Alex’s when the kids are away. They usually order in or one of them is in a hurry and they don’t eat together at all. 

“You’re welcome.” Lena smirks. Alex can’t do anything but smile and continue to stuff her face. 

End of flashback 

“Mommy can Lena stay a little longer! I like when she braid my hair.” Olivia innocent question brings Alex back to the present. 

Alex looks form Olivia to Lena, who once again, has her poker face on. 

“Lena has a lot of work to get back to, baby.” Alex addresses her daughter. “But I’m sure she’ll be back soon to do your hair and hangout with us. Or maybe we could go visit her soon.” 

“We can go visit her! Do we gets to get on a plane to?!” Olivia bounces in her seat. 

“I wanna plane!” Again Logan beats his spoon onto the table, this time sending food flying all over the place. 

“Okay, give me that!” 

Alex spends a few minutes wrestling the spoon from her kid, who than cries and refuses to let her touch him. Instead Logan pouts and reaches out for Lena. 

Lena looks to her for what to do. Alex rolls her eyes but nods her head for Lena to take the little boy. 

The rest of breakfast goes easy and before she knows it, Alex is alone with Lena in her hotel room gathering Lena’s belongs while the kids wait in the car with Kara. 

“Hey.” Alex sneaks up on Lena as she finishes zipping up her large suitcase. 

“Hi.” Lena turns around and before she knows it Alex has pushed Lena down onto the bed next to the suitcase. “What are you doing?” Lena laughs as Alex straddles her. “We don’t have time, Alex.”

“I know but I need a moment alone with you.” It comes out before Alex can stop it. The vulnerability in her voice doesn’t even shock Alex that much. 

This whole week has just been so different for them. There has been a shift in their relationship and it has yet to be addressed and Alex doesn’t think she can let Lena leave before they at least touch base on some of the things that’s happened this week. A phone call or FaceTime will not do. She needs to be able to look at Lena and get a real time reaction. 

“The kids are waiting.” 

“I told Kara to take them for ice cream until we are ready.”

Lena frowns. “Alex.”

“What? You own the jet. You can fly out whenever. A couple of more minutes isn’t going to hurt anything.” Alex argues. They sit in silence before Alex starts to move off of Lena. “I guess I’ll cal—“

Lena grabs ahold of Alex hips, holding her in place. “Okay, I’m ready. Talk.”

Alex gathers her thoughts before stating. “The kids love you. You are great with them. I was kind of surprised.”

Lena shrugs. “They’re good kids, Alex. You are raising them right.” 

“Thanks.” Alex smiles. “How do you think it went?” She ask referring to their meeting. 

“I adore them. It went better then I could have anticipated.” 

“And dinner with my family?”

Lena rolls her eyes. “Alex.”

Alex braces herself for the next question she’s about to ask. 

“Maggie,” Alex starts, “She was at the bar.”

“She was.” Lena nods. Poker face intact. 

“Are we cool? I didn’t mean for that to happen. I hope your weren’t uncomfortable.” Alex knows she’s just fishing for info now. But is that not why they are having this talk? To get everything out in the open. 

“I wasn’t. Was I suppose to be?” Lena frowns now. 

“No. I just...we haven’t talked about that. Her. I just want to be clear.”

“Clear?” Lena looks even more confused. “Clear about what, Alex?”

Alex shrugs. “You’ve been so perfect this week.” Alex doges the question. 

“Mmmm.” With that sound, Alex knows she’s messed up. Lena is closing off. 

“I mean...”She pulls Lena up so they are face to face with Alex still on her lap. “I want you to come back and braid Olivia’s hair and play cars with Logan.” Alex whispers into the space between them. “I want you to know that I enjoy your company. Only your company.” She sucks in a breath after that confession. 

“Mmmm...i know. That is our agreement, is it not?”

Now Alex frowns and shifts back. “Lena.” The frustration comes out in her voice. She’s putting herself out there. She knows she’s not being completely clear but Lena’s a smart woman. No doubt she knows where Alex is trying to take this conversation. Alex is not asking for a declaration of love but at least Lena could offer her something. 

“I have a plane to catch.” Lena looks away from her. 

And with that, Alex heart sinks into her stomach. 

Once again Alex attempts to remove herself from Lena’s person.

“Wait.” Lena tightens her hold. “I trust you, Alex.” Lena says when they lock eyes again. “I adore your kids, your family and friends were very welcoming. And I would love to visit with you all again.”

Hope shines in Alex eyes. “Yeah?”

Lena roll her eyes again. “Yes.”

“We still need to talk.”

“I know.” Lena squeezers her hips and leans in for a kiss. “Later.” With that they get up from the bed, call Kara and drop Lena off at her plane.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

“Is there anything else that I can assist you with today, Miss Luthor?” Jess, Lena’s assistant pokes her head into Lena’s office. 

“Could you bring me the Peters file? You’re free to go after. Thank you, Jess.” 

It’s already six in the evening and Lena plans on staying late at the office today. She has a few things in development that she’s working on. 

Lena has been working for a solid two hours when her phone goes off. 

“Hello.” She picks up when she sees its Alex that is trying to reach her. 

Phone calls are new for them. Yeah, they’ve talked on the phone before. But that was mostly to make arrangements. Now they sometimes stay on the phone for hours just talking about their days. Lena hasn’t really spoken to Alex in a few weeks. It’s been two months since they’ve seen each other. 

Lena has been too busy and stressed with this project to take any time off. And Alex hasn’t had anytime off work either and no sitter for the children. 

“Alex? Is everything okay?” Lena shots off into the phone. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to check on you. You didn’t sound so good the last time we talked.” 

The last time Alex called, Lena had just left a board meeting. Needless to say it was filled with a bunch of old men with money who thought they could steamroll the meeting. Lena calmly put them in their place but in the inside she was screaming. It’s people like that she wants to prove wrong. That she will prove wrong. That’s why she has to put in all these extra hours and resources into making sure this project pays off. You would think with the success of the past quarter, they would see she knows what she’s doing. But no, here she is again trying to prove herself. 

So when Alex called Lena was still reeling from the meeting and took it out on Alex. She was very short with Alex and made it clear that she wasn’t in the mood to talk. They had not talked on the phone since. There has been a text message here and there but nothing of substance. 

“I’m fine.” She’s really not but that’s not something she’s about to get into. “I’m just at the office wrapping up some business.” 

“So you’ll be going home soon, right?” 

“Mmmm...shortly.” Lena says, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to commit to a time. Another hour or two won’t hurt anything.

“Lena.” Lena rolls her eyes because she can just hear the speech coming on. “You’re not doing anyone any good by exhausting yourself. Go home and get some rest.” 

“I will.” Lena says in hopes that Alex will drop it. 

She hears Alex sigh before she says, “I’ll let you get back to it.”

“Alex.”

“It’s fine. We’re fine.”

“Okay.” Lena says, not wanting to argue. “Good night.”

Lena works another two hours before going home. 

“Good night, Kenny.” Lena smiles at the doorman as she makes her way through her apartment lobby. 

“Oh excuse me, Miss Luthor.” Kenny stops her. “There is a young lady that’s been waiting for you.” He gestures towards a roll of comfy chairs over to the side of the spaces lobby. “Miss Danvers, I believe.”

Lena head snaps in that direction and there she is. Alex with her head titled back, mouth slightly open as she sleeps away. 

At first Lena just stares in shock. “How long?” She turns and ask Kenny. 

“A few hours.” 

Lena nods and gives him a weak smile before making her way over to Alex. 

Lena reaches down and runs her hand from Alex’s shoulder down to her forearm before giving it a squeeze. “Alex.” She whispers. It takes a few more shakes and name calling before Alex eyes slowly open. 

“Hey.” A smile slowly makes it way across Alex’s face. Lena can do nothing but shake her head and laugh. 

They silently make their way up to the penthouse. Once inside Lena goes about putting her belongings away while Alex hangs her jacket up and move her shoes to the side. 

“You were downstairs when you called me earlier.” Lena states. “Why didn’t you tell me.”

Alex shrugs. “You were working. I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“Mmmmm.” She moves to sit next to Alex on the couch. “Are you here on a case?”

Alex smiles and moves closer. They are now arm to arm, thigh to thigh. “Yeah,” Alex starts, grabbing Lena’s hand. “The what’s eating Lena Luthor case. The young CEO has went mad.” 

Lena rolls her eyes at the corniness and playfully punches Alex in the arm. “Serious though.”

“I’m serious. My mom wanted the kids for a few days and I wanted to check on you. So...”

Lena closes her eyes and they just sit there for a few minutes in silence. “I’m going to shower.” 

Lena doesn’t giving Alex anytime to respond before heading into her room and into the master bathroom to shed her clothes. 

Lena has been standing in the shower, just letting the water run over her for at least a few minutes before she feels the draft from the bathroom door opening. 

“Should I leave?” Lena can hear the confusing/concern in Alex’s voice. 

“No.” Is all she can get out. 

Lena know she’s probably confusing Alex but she can’t help it. She doesn’t know why Alex spending her few nights child free, traveling to Metropolis to check on her, is affecting her so much. 

But then she feels Alex’s naked chest pressed against her back, strong arms wrap around her, and a light kiss pressed again her shoulder....she knows. 

Those feelings she’s been fighting for over a year, have risen to the surface and Lena doesn’t know what to do.

Not when Alex is here being so caring. So...so Alex.

End of flashback 

Lena remembers that day, those few days, like they were yesterday. That was the first turn in their relationship. They spent those few days wrapped up in each other. Lena actually confined in Alex about her fear of failure, how tired she was of constantly having to prove she’s worthy of her position. And Alex shared her fears of not being a good parent, her fears that maybe she’s working too much and not spending enough time with the kids. They just shared with each other, held each other and when they touched it felt like more. They both knew it was more. They acknowledged their feelings without speaking them. They just knew. And at the end of those few days, Alex wanted to talk about it and Lena didn’t, so Alex let it drop. And that’s how they are here now. 

Alex wanting to have some clarification and Lena being to afraid to voice her feelings. Speaking them out loud will make them real. Lena’s not sure she’s ready for that. 

She wants to keep things the way they are for a little longer. 

“Oh I know that smile.” Sam teases as she lets herself into Lena’s office. 

“What?” Lena looks away from her phone. “And try knocking next time.” Lena says even thought she knows Sam is going to ignore the request. 

“Get a hot text from Alex?” Sam wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Hush you.” Lena blushes. Alex doesn’t send those type of messages. Lena asked and was turned down. “It’s just a picture of the kids.” 

Lena hands over her phone and a big smile, followed by a laugh bubbles out of Sam’s mouth.

In the picture Olivia and Logan are covered in flour. They were making cookies when Alex had stepped out into the other room to take a work call. She came back into a room with flour covering everything and chocolate chips spilled all over the floor. 

“Cute kids” Sam smiles and hands the phone back. “So is she still bringing them to visit next week?”

“That’s the plan.” Lena response as she straightens her desk before they leave for lunch.

“Interesting.” Lena eyebrow raises in question. Sam shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m just waiting for you to tell me what really happened while you were gone.”

“I told you. We had a nice visit. Nothing special happened.”

“Alex didn’t propose?” Lena just rolls her eyes. “You didn’t propose?”

“Let’s go.” Lena ignores the other woman, grabs her purse and heads to the door. 

Sam keeps throwing out random, ridiculous theories as she catches up with Lena at the door. 

Lena turns around and leans against the door. 

“You okay?” Sam loses her teasing smile when she sees the look on Lena’s face. 

Lena looks down and takes two deep breaths before looking back up at Sam. 

“I’m in love with her. Alex. I love her. I’m in love with her.” 

“Oh.” Sam wasn’t expecting that confession. She thought Lena would rather ruin what is obviously a good thing for her before she admits her feelings. Guess she was wrong. “Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
